Gone Interrogations! XD
by Potatostien
Summary: My name is Jenny. And my 2 goals in life are to find one who likes the bottoms of cupcakes and to answer ur book questions. And I do that by asking the charicters themselves. With the help of my bestest buddy Rachel -INKSPELL'D- We shall...
1. Off too a Bad Start

**Chapter 2 is already half done and much funnier. Just a heads up: This chapter sucks. It's kinda filler. Why would I start with filler?**

**-sigh- just please don't give up on this fic.**

**Bare with me please.**

**I di not intentionally make those look like upside down stairs. ^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GONE OR ANY OF THE CHARICTERS. -TURNS OFF CAP LOCKS- **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Jenny- Aloha earthlings, and welcome to this is a weird fic/ television show thingy. My and bestest buddy Rachel –INKSPELLE'D- and I make a living off of interrogating characters from many different fandoms. What say you Rachel?

Rachel-waves- Hallo thar! –Strokes beard-

Jenny- strokes beard too-

Rachel- licks beard-

Jenny-eats beard- Tastes like cotton candy! :3

-mean while with the plot (if you can even call it that)-

Jenny- We really wanted to do Astrid and L.P first but since Sam is the main character he's gonna be first.

Rachel- snaps fingers-

Sam-appears-

Jenny- Hallooooooo Sam

Sam- What the heck dude?! Where am I?!

Rachel- Enough with the over dramatic exclamation points!!!!!!!!! You can only use those when your really freaked out!!!!!!!!!!!

Jenny- !!!!!!!!!!!!

Rachel- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam- …

Jenny- Well since this is the first episode/ chapter we have to make up questions our self with no help from out viewers.

Rachel- Me first! O.K Sam. What was with the whole evil twin brother thing? It was a soap opera move.

Sam- It isn't my fault!!! It was my mom-

Jenny- There you go with the unnecessary exclamation points again!!!!!!

Audience- HAR HAR HAR!-

Sam- Why did you just play that?

Rachel- Play what?

Sam- You pressed that button and it made laughing noises.

Rachel- LE GASP- DID NOT!

Sam- Yeah I saw you. Is that a laugh track. It must be because this place is empty.

Jenny-…

Sam-…

Rachel-…

Jenny- muttering- Gay Baby.

Rachel & Sam- What?!

Jenny- Every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born. Let's respect that.

Sam- Why do we have to respect it?

Jenny- Because gay babies need respect.

BACK WITH THE PLOT

Jenny- So the answer to that question in case you didn't get it was that it wasn't his fault he had an evil twin. It was the authors fault.

Sam- Huh? I meant is was my mom's fault. What author?

Rachel-sigh- Never mind, I don't feel like explaining.

Sam- But-

Jenny- NEXT QUESTION! What was up with that whole scene where you and your brother where talking to the blob thing with teeth when time stopped and stuff. Is that blob thing like an alien ,or the darkness or Chuck Norris?

Sam- Why are you asking me this! I don't know what it was.

Rachel- Well do you know anything About the whole 'trapped in a bubble with weird stuff happening' situation?

Sam- Uh… I…live in a …bubble thing.

Jenny- Stupid. So did everyone in Spring field in the Simpson's movie.

Sam- Yeah but they didn't live in a totally different universe.

Jenny- I thought you didn't know anything!

Rachel- is ignoring Sam & Jenny- What's with the talking coyotes? I was reading that and the whole time that ordeal was happening I was like 'WTH?!'

Jenny- Yeah, That was really weird.

Sam- Do you think I know the answer?

Rachel-sigh- You don't know.

Sam- That's right.

Jenny- I don't believe you.

Rachel- zaps Sam with ray gun- unnecessary

Jenny- No! Bad Rachel! –hits on head with rolled up newspaper- The government won't let us use those anymore! Not since… the incident…

UNNECESSARY FLASH BACK

Penguin #4- Agent 17 do you copy?

Jenny- I copy.

Penguin #4- Agent 3 do you copy?

Rachel- Alive and well.

Penguin #4- Agent 11 do you copy?

…

Penguin #4- Agent 11?

…

Jenny- Oh god.

Penguin #4- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMES!

UNNECESSARY FLASH BACK OVER

You- WTF?

WITH THE PLOT

Sam- What was that?

Rachel- That's what she said!

Jenny-…

Sam-…

Jenny- Gay bab-

Rachel- Don't even!

Jenny- Sam. Do you like cupcake bottoms?

Sam- What?

Jenny- Cupcake bottoms.

Sam- Gross no!

Jenny- DAMN!

Rachel- Jenny! Language!

Sam-ignoring- Wow you just wasted –looks up page- like 3 word pages on basically nothing.

Jenny- Who cares. This is filler anyway.

Rachel- Why would we start with a filler?

Jenny- Because the Astrid and L.P chapter/ episode was easier to write so we wrote it before chapter/ episode 1. We have to start with the main character so –shrug- we have filler.

Sam- What are you talking about? Chapter/ episode? Main character? Astrid and L.P?

Rachel- You just commented on our document page wasting. Stop acting innocent.

Jenny- So what's up in the dome?

Sam- Nothing.

Jenny- Sam, you are a very boring child.

Sam- I'm older than you and I have a 5 or some thing on the uber scale of super power uberness.

Jenny- Not here. Rachel and I control everything around us.

Rachel- Yeah! See!

-begins raining chocolate bars-

Sam- Wow these things hurt when they hit your head. How heavy are they!

Rachel- Heavier than a duck. (It's an inside joke. Rachel and I were playing 20 questions and it asked 'does it weigh more that a duck?' and we were very confused.)

-Chocolate bars that weigh much more than ducks eventually pound on Sam's head until he has lost consciousness-

-It stops raining chocolate bars much to Jenny's unhappiness-

Rachel- Jenny and I have metallic plates in our hollow heads so the chocolate didn't hurt us.

Jenny- Well this episode sucked. It wasn't very funny. I don't blame you if you never read it again but it would make me sad. Then again his was just filler so it's gonna get better.

Rachel- What did we learn on he show today Jenny?

Jenny- Today we learned that Some chocolate bars weigh more than ducks, Rachel & I have mettle plates in our hollow heads, I can't spell and you never start out with filler.

-Episode/ Chapter is played off by the song that got ColdPlay's butts sued: Viva La Vida.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Well that sucked. Sorry. The next episode will be lot's better. Your flames will be used to heat up my hot chocolate. :3**


	2. Screeches and Evil Twins

**Warning: This has a Hunger spoiler warning!**

**This one turned out better I think. That's goooood.**

**Be sure to visit INKSPELLE'Ds profile. She helps with these!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Jenny- Ciao! Buongiorno! Come stai?

Rachel- That's Italian!

Jenny-nod- So I've heard. So I've heard.

Rachel-nod- Me too. Me too.

Jenny- Today we have Little Pete and Astrid!

Audience- YAY!

-Astrid appears with L.P-

L.P-Obnoxious screech-

- Someone in audience is choking, no one cares, then he dies-

Astrid- Window seat L.P window seat it's-

Rachel-interrupting- QUIT SAYING WINDOW SEAT!! IT DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!! DRAKE BURNT THE ENTIRE FRIGGIN PLACE DOWN TO HADES!!!

- Begins choking-

Jenny- ZOMG! Rachel it's ok!! Calm down!!

- Shakes Rachel hysterically as L.P screeches-

L.P-stops-

Astrid-realization dawns- Holy crud… I'M OUT OF THE F.A.Y.Z! I'M OUT!! – Crazy hysterical laughing-

L.P-Hears Astrid yelling, begins screeching, 2 more audience members die-

Rachel- Ok that's it I'm done with this 'choking the audience to death' thing. OH HENRY!

- Henry ties up L.P and Astrid, waves to audience, and begins choking-

Jenny- Oh god! What's your issue you sick little-

-Begins choking-

Rachel- Uh UH… COMMERCIAL!!

_COMMERCIAL_

Narrator- Sits on tree stump- How many times have you been bitten by those pesky little flying rattle snakes? How many times have you honestly fought about politics with a coyote?

Random child-looks at feet sadly- Numerous times.

Narrator- Well no more! With our patented de-mutation-izing-universe-reversing-giant- barrier-like-wall-removing-food-and-water-restoring-crazy-little-autistic-kid-shutting-up skin cream!

Random child- Tell me more!

Narrator- Indeed I will, little Jimmy. You see, with just one use of our miracle-working cream, within weeks all of your problems disappear! To order, just call the number at the bottom of the screen.

Other Narrator Guy- Callwithintenminutesandgetawholenewbottlefree! Juscallournumber573280423986562895709643802983-4toorder! Mustbe16yearsoroldertocall. Sideeffectsmayincludedeath, flying, evenmoresupernaturalstuffhappeningtoyourcommunity, anincreaseinsizeofthebigbarrier-likewall, lessfood,andmuchmuchmore!

_END COMMERCIAL_

Jenny-There phones don't work. -Shakes head- That's just sad.

Rachel- Eh. Kinda.

Astrid-Who is now under control with L.P whose eyes and ears are duct taped and is sitting quietly and has now fallen asleep- Muffled curses-

Rachel- Ok. We've waited like –looks down at page number- 2 pages getting L.P under control so obviously summoning him hear was a mistake…

Jenny- Pulls duct tape off Astrid's mouth-

Astrid- WHEAR'S MY MOM!!! IS SHE HERE?!!! OUT OF THE F.A.Y.Z?!!!!!

L.P- Muffled screech, audience member dies-

Rachel- Oh for pity's sake. Shut up will you! Were running out of audience members!

Jenny- Yeah! If there not here who will give me attention? I NEED ATTENTION!! – Twitch, twitch-

Astrid- Whatever. I'm too confused with the whole universe barrier thing. What do you want?

Rachel- Answer our questions.

Astrid- Fine.

Jenny- First question: From Saphire Sorceress. Do you have a twin too? Or are there just a lot of creepy aliens running around as talking coyotes?

Astrid- As a matter of fact I do have a twin.

Rachel- Wow. Is she evil like Caine?

Astrid- Actually she's a pirate.

Jenny & Rachel- O_O

Jenny- I'm just gonna let that go. Next question:-

Rachel- I WANNA DO IT!!! Ok. L.P. Saphire Sorceress asks: Do you like green apples.

N.P- I do occasionally enjoy the refined taste of a green apple not only because there delicious but a nutritional part of a healthy meal.

Jenny- O_O That's not L.P. It's N.P.

Rachel- I thought that was a typo.

-Pirate Astrid bursts through the window-

Pirate Astrid- RRRRRR!

N.P- Indeed my pirate sister. I am L.P's evil twin.

Rachel- Well if this is an attack of the gone characters evil twins where's Caine?

Pirate Astrid- RRRR! COME OUT OF THAT ROOM CAINE!

Caine- No! I have hostages in here!

Bug- My dad beats me… aren't I sad?

Jenny- No one cares about your sad totally random paragraph!

-Bug disappears-

-While this pleasant little conversation is going on the place is being ransacked my Pirate Astrid and N.P, Audience members are being rapidly choked to death-

L- Hm. Is this a new method of Kira killing people?

Jenny- Wow. Hardly any ones going to get that Death Note reference.

-Has heart attack-

Rachel- Dam you Kira!

Mikami-opens up recycling bin on computer and presses delete- DELETE!!!

Jenny- Well were losing the audience. Cuz I doubt many of these guys have watched Death Note.

Rachel- To watch Death Note go to Death Note TV . com. With no spaces.

Jenny- Death Note- The show that's really good at drawling crazy people.

Rachel- Now that the advertisements over we have a ransacking pirate to destroy!

Jenny & Rachel- Arrivederci everybody!!

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.CORN.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Hooray! I think that was better than the last one!**

**Death Note really is good.**

**The next chapter is either going to have Sam's mom or Quin!**

**Arrivederci!**


	3. Tacos and Super Humans

Jenny-Hey guys! So today were-

Rachel- You suck Jenny.

Jenny- …pardon?

Rachel- You never update. Like, ever, and that's just ridiculous because we all _know_ you have nothing to do on the weekends! *snaps fingers in Z formation*

Audience- Oh snap!

Jenny-*scoff* As if any of _you _have things to do on the weekend!

Audience- Oh no she didn't!

Rachel- Stop speaking simultaneously! It's creepy!

Audience- Ok, fine, jeez.

Jenny- We should probably get this started before things get an stranger…

Rachel- Right, good idea. So today we have Sam's mom with us!

Jenny-*snaps fingers*

Sam's mom- *falls through a hole in the ceiling, lands in a chair and is strapped down my Henry* Where am I?!

Rachel-*pulls coat in front of face* in the world of tomorrow~!

Jenny-*snicker* _Futerama_ reference.

Sam's Mom (henceforth known as S.M.)- What?

Rachel- Never mind. She just watches to much TV.

Jenny- Ok _mom_. Anyway, Sapphire Sorceress asks: Is Sam's dad the man who died in  
the first almost melt down?

S.M.- Nope

Rachel- Really? Than who _is_ his dad?

S.M.- The green lantern!

…

Jenny- Like the super hero?

S.M.- yeah!

…

Audience #27-*awkward cough*

…

Jenny-*muttering* gay baby…

S.M.- What?!

Rachel- *groan* Not again!!!

Jenny-matter of factly- Everytime theres an akward silence a gay baby is born. Let's respect that.

S.M.- Why must we respect it?!

Jenny- Cuz g-

Rachel- Cuz gay babies need respect! Okay! We get it alright?! Let's move on okay?!

You-whispering to the girl next to you- Got any clue what the heck they're talking about?

Girl next to you- Not a clue. But my moms calling me, I got to get to dinner. I guess I'll finish this tomorrow. *signs of web*

You-*tummy rumble* -muttering- I'm kinda hungry too.

Jenny-who can hear all that is or shall be in her studio place- That's an awful excuse! I spent all day at school writing this on my only sheet of paper! I didn't quit! Dinner can wait!

You- But its taco night!

Rachel- Tough cookies!

You- Tough cookies?

S.M.- Hello?!

Jenny- Ok, so before we continue this rant…like thing, lets answer some more questions. Ok, so explain hy Sam and Cain's father is the green lantern.

S.M.-*shrug* Sam shoots light out his hands and Caine moves objects. Makes sense don't it?

Jenny- I…guess.

Rachel- So, it's not radiation that makes the kids super powerful?

S.M.- Everyone else has powers via radiation except Brianna who's dad is the flash, and Computer Jack who's brother is Matt from Death Note.

Matt- Hooray for techies!

Jenny- No one will get that reference except that one person who reads this _and _my death note/max ride crossover.

That one person- ha! I get that reference!

Jenny- That's what I thought.

Rachel- Next question!

Jenny- Finally!

Rachel- Are you a gigolo?

…

SM- Who asked that?!

Rachel- Duh. I just did. Come on you had you're sons as a teenager and their father is the green lantern, the notorious pimp himself!

SM- No I'm not!

Jenny- Ok, ok. *mutters* defensive.

SM- What did you just day?!

Rachel- Calm down! There's no reason to act like a Bee!

Bee-*is buzzing* RACIST!

Jenny- Bees are a race?

Rachel- Apparently so.

SM-…

You- I don't have time for this crap! I'm starving!

Jenny- You _will_ stay here!

You- No! I will not!

Rachel- Fine! *hands you taco*

You- Virtual food won't do it for me! I want _real_ food!

Rachel- But I can't give real food through the computer!

You- Fine! Then I'm out!

Rachel- LEAVE MY PINAPPLE ALONE YOU BULLY! *sobs*

Jenny-*hugs Rachel* See the pain you cause?!

You- O.o

Jenny- Stop using faces f\to express you're emotions!

You- T.T

Plot- I'm over here! I'm over freaking here! Hello?!?!

Jenny- Right. Sorry plot.

Plot- Whatever!

Rachel- Ok, next question. Why didn't you tell Sam he had a twin? I mean I would.

SM- It's how I was raised. My mother never told me about _my_ evil twin.

MS- MUHAHAHAHAHAH!

Jenny-…MS?

SM- I don't know what it means either…

Rachel- I wonder who my evil twin is…

Sayu-who looks just like Rachel but sucks and has a flame thrower *throws fame*

That one person- *gets the reference*

Jenny- And theres my evil twin! She who shall not be named!

Hermione-*who was just named* BLAH BLAH BLAH! I REMEMBER TO DO MY HOMEWORK! BLAH! I UPDATE QUICKLY! BLAH!

Rachel- Why do they always like to break in and cause havoc at the end of the show/chapter?!

And so concludes the story of the taco

Everyone- what?

Jenny- Death Note reference

That one person- oh! I get it!

Rachel- That's what I thought.

You- This chapter sucks. I'm getting a freaking taco.


End file.
